The stalking cat
by erithwolf
Summary: John meets up with a strange looking cat on his way back home from Tesco, what he don't know is that this cat has many secrets to be revealed... Thor/Avengers/Sherlock X-over, much humor to be waited! May contain some Johnlock and/or Thorki/Thunderfrost in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The stalking cat**

**27th June 2012**

* * *

Okay, I don't quite know how to start writing this blog post, but I guess I will just try to describe the weird things that has happened lately. Well, it all started some weeks ago... I had just been at Tesco and bought some groceries for me and Sherlock, you know – he always ends up finishing the milk before I even have tasted it so I always have to go out and buy new one – anyway... Like I said, I had just been at Tesco and I was on my way back home when this weird looking black, cat suddenly were walking after me, mewling and nibbling at my heels. I am not found of animals so I did what I always do... I carefully pushed it away with my foot, but the damn thing kept biting me at my feet and meowing, so I squatted down to push it to the ground so it would learn what I really wanted, but I got stopped by the animal's big, green eyes. Green is a quite weird colour for a cat's eyes, isn't it? - I thought while the animal bit my hand. I cursed out loud and I lost my patience. I took a grip of it's neck and pushed it quite forcefully down on the ground and said:  
"Stop this, I don't want to touch you but I did and just stop with this. Stop following me."

The cat just looked at me with its emerald eyes, though it at least released my hand from its sharp teeth. It was weird, because it was like it _understood_ what I said. Anyhow, after my attempt to make it stop hurting me, it wandered off somewhere and I could continue my walk home. When I came home, however, I put the groceries in their places and then I warmed up some tea. Sherlock was out somewhere, he didn't tell me where (as usual). When the tea was done, I sat down on my couch and started reading the newspapers when I suddenly heard something like scratching on the windowsill. I looked to the right and saw that shabby looking cat again. I sighed and left it where it was which was to my dismay. The cat continued with its scratching on the sill until I couldn't take it anymore and let it came in. The cat strutted happily down the sill and into our living room and jumped up on the couch beside me. I stared at it and looked into its emerald eyes, there was something human about them though I couldn't put my finger on _what_.

"Who are you?" I asked the cat. **I asked the cat**. The cat just cocked its head to the side and mewled.

"What do you want?" I asked it but it still just looked at me. I sighed and pondered for a while if I should just throw the cat out or let it stay here, I didn't know what Sherlock would think of it and weirdly enough, when I thought of Sherlock he came right into the apartment and right at the second he did, the cat climbed up on my lap and rolled into a soft ball of fur, purring softly. Sherlock went into the living room with his coat swinging after him and with a pleasurable smile playing on his lips.

"Oh what's this? An animal? How nice. Where did you get it? Oh, when you were going home from Tesco it seems. Oh, it's a cat. The name? No name, okay. Do you want to keep it? No, all right. But I want to." he said with one look at me and the cat. I perked my eyebrows, feeling quite exposed and perplexed, as I always do when he deduce things about me and people. (I know you will be reading this Sherlock, but it is the truth! You should learn some manners!) Well anyway, I asked Sherlock:  
"Do you want to keep it? Why?" and he just nodded with his head and shot off a smile.

"Well yes, why not? I would love to keep it. I could do some quite interesting things on that animal." he answered with a smug smile and I shook my head.

"I don't want you to make weird experiments on a live animal even though I don't want to have any animals, but I do feel quite protective of this animal ever since you said you want to make experiments on it." I said and put my hand on the cat's now sleeping head. Sherlock smiled though shook his head, clearly disappointed, but with a small jokey-feeling glinting in his eyes.

"I don't like animals and I don't want to keep this cat, but since you're obviously going to make experiments with it, I guess we'll have to keep it though I will protect it from **you**." I repeated myself, with a smile on my lips.

"I see what you mean John, I will not make an experiment out of this kitten, all right? We will see what we will do with it. Right now, I will just observe it for the time being. We should go and buy some food for it though and a bed maybe." Sherlock replied and I nodded.

"Sure, but you will have to take care of it. I don't like animals whatsoever and I don't want to have anything to do with this cat." I said and Sherlock just stared at me for a moment before kneeling before me and taking the cat to his arms. The cat opened its weird looking eyes for a moment before closing them again, sleeping contently in Sherlock's arms, I noticed.

"Wow, you are so mean to this cat John. What did the cat ever do to you, John? Why are you so mean John? This cat is innocent John!" Sherlock blabbered with his usual snotty voice and his usual flailing with his arms. (Yes Sherlock, you do this quite often) The cat woke up once again and jumped out of Sherlock's laps, up onto mine again. I sighed deeply at the sight of the shabby cat and shook my head. I didn't want to take care of this animal.

"It seems like he likes you. Let's name him something." Sherlock prompted and I thought, sure why not. We juggled names, from Harry to Stitch and what we didn't know what that this cat, in fact, already had a name and we didn't know what was in for us...

Wow this ended quite dramatic, though dear readers, I will continue with this blog post tomorrow. It's getting quite late. See you later guys.


	2. Chapter 2

The clock had just struck 7 pm and Sherlock had just got out the apartment to buy some paraphernalia for the cat and I was sitting in the sofa with the cat in my lap. It purred by my half-hearted strokes and the sun kissing it's black fur (which shifted in very dark brown by the sunlight) when suddenly, the cat's body started to twitch and slowly it's limbs started to crack and transform into something else. I pushed it away by pure disgust and shock, and it tumbled down on the floor by the sudden force. There, on the floor under the table, it started to grow into a humongous cat only to get more of its limbs cracking and with a loud snap, it was a full-grown, almost gigantic man sitting on his knees right in front of me stark naked, with his raven black hair sprawling in every way possible. He turned his glinting emerald eyes to me and shot off a wolfish grin.

"Hello." he said and I didn't know how to react or what to say.  
_Was this even possible? And why was he so incredibly big?_ - were the first questions that popped up in my head. I stared at him for minutes, not knowing how to act or what to say. The man turned around, licked his right hand like a cat that washes itself and then he raised himself up from the floor and seemed to look after something. I closed my wide-open mouth and turned around to see what he was doing.

"Do... d-do you need help with... something?" I asked him and he turned to me and his face lacked of the previous good self-confidence.

"Who am I? Where am I? Where did everyone go? How did I get here?" he asked completely worried with a pretty heavy accent that I did not know where it came from. He swung around and struck his head in the lamp. I raised myself quickly and stood in front of him.

"I do not know who you are, I do not know where you come from nor how you got here though I know that you are stark naked and that you need something to cover yourself with." I said, trying to calm the man down while I searched for something he could cover his genitals with. I hurried my way into the bathroom and took one of Sherlock's towels, went back to the living room and gave it to him. He took it with his quite big hand and covered himself in it.

"How did you turn from a pretty shabby cat into a... very handsome man?" I asked and bit my lower lip in embarrassment when I realized what I had said to him.  
"I do... I do not know.", he replied, deeply confused while he sank down on the sofa with the towel strictly wired around his thin waist. I pondered for a bit before scratching my head and then answering.

"Well, I found you – or I mean, you found me earlier today when I had been at Tesco and you followed me home and I let you in, etcetera. Do you remember any of that?" I asked and the man nodded.

"I do, though it is just blurred images, I think I will forget them soon." he replied and I started chewing on my lips in thoughts.

"I see..." I said, still quite shocked by the fact that the cat had transformed into a _man_ right in front of me.

"Do you remember your name?" I then asked and the man seemed to think before he answered.

"Yes... I think it is L-Laufey..." he replied and I nodded.  
_Odd name for an odd man_- I thought and scratched my chin.

"Laufey. All right. Well, you ought to stay here until your memories return. I think my flatmate will be okay with it." I said and Laufey nodded.

"Thank you." he said with his odd accent and I nodded and forced a smile.

"I am sorry if I scared you.", he added with a worried glint in his green eyes.

"No no, it is okay. It is just that you don't see a cat turning into a man every day, you see." I replied to him, trying to not make him think I was scared. "And uh, not a stark naked man either." I added, though with a quieter voice this time. He didn't seem to have heard it.

"I am sorry..." Laufey said and I shrugged it off with a smile. "Do you -uhm- know if you are going to transform back to a cat any time soon? Because, you see, my flatmate is coming home soon with different kind of things to you, like a bowl and a cat bed and some catnip, and it would be good if I don't shock him with you when he comes home." I said and Laufey's cheeks got a bit flushed.

"Oh, so sorry!" he spluttered out. "I do not know when and if I will transform into a cat again, so sorry!" he said and jumped down on the floor - the towel flying off him by the sudden power of the air and started to bow like an apologizing old school Japanese samurai. "I am so sorry, so sorry!" he repeated on and on.  
_Shit. _- I thought and got down on the floor with him. "Stop bowing and apologizing, you have done nothing wrong Laufey." I said softly and took a grip of the man's arm and forcing him up on the couch again. "It is all right, okay?" I assured him and he stopped with his apologizing. "We need to get you some clothes." I then said when I saw that the clock had struck 7:40, Sherlock would be home very soon and I really needed to fix some clothes for this guy and to hide him away until (and if) he would become a cat again.

"Come with me, we are going to my flatmates room to look for some clothes to you" I said to Laufey and Laufey followed me immediately. (I chose to steal some clothes from you, Sherlock since you're taller than me.) We went into Sherlock's room and I surveyed the wardrobe and found a big T-shirt with Guns'n'Roses and a pair of runner pants.

_I didn't know he liked Guns'n'Roses nor run. Maybe they are clothes from some victim._ - I thought as I handed the clothes to Laufey.

"Go in there and change yourself, then go straight to my room and stay there until I let you out, okay?" I said slowly to the tall man and he nodded, looking like an insecure child that had lost his mummy before he started to dress himself in the small clothes. I went out from the room and ensured that he got into my room before I went down the stairs to greet Sherlock.

"Hi John. Where is the kitty cat?" he asked and I lied a story about the cat escaping through the window, but that I was sure it was coming back, soon enough. Sherlock didn't believe me at all – I could tell by his deducing eyes and the slowly crooking corner of his mouth. He put away the two bags of cat-things and sat down on the couch with a disappointed look on his face, he turned his hands into his ordinary prayer-like gesture and closed his eyes.  
"You are lying John, I can see that quite clearly." he said slowly, his eyes still closed.

"Well, uh, no." I said, far too quick than I had intended.

"_Where is the _**cat**?" Sherlock hissed to me, his blue eyes suddenly opened and I gulped.

"Like I said, it jumped out of the window." I snarled back to him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"John, you are lying. It is clear by the sweat drops on your forehead and your slightly shivering mouth. Tell me where the cat is!" Sherlock spat and I sighed and shook my head.

"I am telling you the truth Sher-" he interrupted me.

"No you are NOT. Tell me where the cat is or I will throw you out!" he said, fully determined and I couldn't even sense a slight humour in his voice, he was dead serious.

"You are lost without your blogger, you said that yourself." I said, snorting at him.

"Yes, I truly am, but John, please, tell me where the cat is!" he begged once again. What was his damn obsession with this cat?  
"No, I won't tell you." I growled before turning around and walking to the kitchen. We still hadn't ate evening dinner and I was sure Laufey was hungry.

"Why? Are you afraid the cat is going to take your place?" Sherlock shouted after me, I didn't even bother to answer.

_If you only knew, Sherlock Holmes..._ - I thought, irritated while continuing with the dinner. I hoped Laufey would transform back into a cat soon...


	3. Chapter 3

I finished cooking the dinner and set the table while Sherlock called on Mrs. Hudson before sitting down at the table aswell. I served myself some food while watching Sherlock getting food on his plate as well. He had his eyes closed while doing it and I couldn't help but think of Laufey. I wondered how he was feeling and what he was doing, I found myself worrying about the cat-man, which wasn't like me at all. Sure I had cared about people, I was a doctor after all, but not strangers. In fact, I think I was a little bit scared of him, since he wasn't a normal man.

Sherlock finished with giving himself food and he started eating, slowly as usual.

"Now John, tell me where the **damn **cat is. I want to know **where **it is.", the highly functioning sociopath told me with ice strangling his usual pretty warm voice. I chewed a little on the now cold spaghetti before turning my gaze to him.

"It ran away, as I said twenty minutes ago.", I snorted back at him, turning my gaze down at the plate again to avoid his ice cold eyes.

"Stop lying John, just tell me where the damn thing is!", Sherlock spat out to me and I sighed deeply. His raging emotions were going on my nerves.

"All right then, though you won't believe me what I'm going to say...", I began while I caught his eyes with my gaze. I told him everything that had happened with Laufey when Sherlock was at the grocery store and the man stared calmly at me the whole time.

"So... The cat is some kind of shapeshifter... That is quite... How shall I say it?- Unusual. And he is enormous? And he is borrowing my clothes?", the other man said and I nodded slowly.

"Yes, uhm, I guess he is some kind of shapeshifter. He is enormous, about two and a half meter tall I would say, and yes he is borrowing your clothes since none of my clothes fits him.", I explained and Sherlock nodded for an answer.

"Let's go up and check on him, I am sure he is hungry.", Sherlock said and it shocked me a bit. I mean, he doesn't care about people. We stopped with our eating and went upstairs to check on the shapeshifting man. I opened the door and Laufey was sitting on the floor, exactly in the same position as I had left him two hours ago. He stared at us when he saw us in the doorway and he quickly raised himself on the floor and went backwards, like he wanted to hide himself away from us.

"Laufey, don't worry, it's fine.", I said calmly to him, but the man didn't take any response. He actually tried to press himself under the bed, it looked kind of painful though I could feel laughter flowing up inside my throat. I quickly went into the room and sunk down on my knees to grab Laufey's wrists, to stop him from going in under the bed. I grabbed his wrists and pulled him to me, Laufey hissed like a cat in response and kicked me in the guts.

"Ouch! Laufey, stop it!", I growled to him, but he just snarled in response and kept squeezing himself under the bed. "Sherlock, help me!", I shouted to my flatmate who seemed to wake up from some deep thoughts when I called his name. He shook his head like he was shaking something off him before coming to me.

"So your name is Laufey? Well then Laufey... Stop with this childish acting and come out of there.", Sherlock said harshly to the struggling man under the bed. Laufey stopped with his squeezing and made his way out of there. He sat down in front of me and Sherlock and stared at us with almost glowing emerald green eyes.

"S-sorry. You guys just frightened me a little.", he said with his thick unknown accent. I smiled at him.

"It is all right Laufey. Are you hungry?", I asked him and he nodded slightly.  
"Yes.", he said quietly. I looked at Sherlock and saw that he was deducing him, maybe he could come up with something about Laufey I hadn't noticed yet.

"Do you want cat food or the food John made for us?", Sherlock asked suddenly, Laufey looked a little confused and shocked when he realized _Sherlock _spoke to him.

"I would want to have some of the food J-John made, please...", he said quietly and Sherlock nodded.

"Nice. John, feed the guy and I will research the internet to see if I can find anything about him and his species.", Sherlock said quickly before getting up and walking down to the living room to fetch my laptop.

"How are you feeling now?", I asked Laufey with a soft voice while looking softly at him.

"My memories are still blurry and I can not seem to find myself comfortable around the other man.", he replied, now with old school English. I nodded, understanding what he meant about Sherlock.

"It takes a while to get comfortable around him, he is... something special.", I said, Laufey just stared at me as an answer.

"Well then, let's go downstairs and get some food into your system and then we will try to figure out how you got here, okay?", I said to him and he nodded slightly.

"Yes." he said quietly and we went downstairs.

* * *

**Wow this chapter turned out short, sorry for that! Hope you like it anyway!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took ridicoulosly long time for me to update this. I have been through a very irritating and exhausting writers block, but hopefully I will be able to update my stories more often now. I hope you'll like this (short) chapter. :) **

* * *

"Okay... So you remember coming here, in some way – falling down to the ground and hitting your head quite hard, and the first thing you saw when you woke up was a Tesco sign, the Tesco and then me? Is that right?", I asked Laufey with perked eyebrows as the other man was stuffing himself with food.

"Y-yes...", Laufey replied with his mouth filled with spaghetti and meat-sauce.

"And you woke up as a cat?", I asked watching the man putting food on his plate for the fifth time.

"Yes yes...", Laufey confirmed. I leaned back with a grunt on my chair with my arms crossed. I waited to asking more question until the man had finished eating. He, as well, leaned back on his chair with a loud burp and then stared at me with guilt burning in his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." he started, but I interrupted him.

"It is all right Laufey, you don't have to apologize for doing something like that, just try to tone down the 'volume' of the burp next time, okay?", I said and Laufey's face lit up.

"Yes master.", he said with a silly grin on his lips. I found out him calling me 'master' was quite enjoyable.

"So basically, you do not remember a thing about how you came here?", Sherlock suddenly said and Laufey nodded, looking a bit scared.

"Yes... That- that is right...", he said, staring down at the table.

"Oh... That is great! That is _marvellous_!", Sherlock said ironically and raised himself from the table.

"What is it Sherlock? Why are you so irritated?", I asked to the consulting detective and Sherlock looked like he had been eating a sour apple.

"Because this man- thing- or whatever it is can't tell us where he come from, who he is and how the bloody hell he even came here! I need to know!", Sherlock spat, suddenly furious about this. Laufey whined and huddled himself on his chair. I quickly got up from my chair and stood in front of Sherlock.

"Now calm down, can't you see you are scaring him?", I asked and Sherlock just stared back at me.

"I do not care if I am scaring that thing. I don't want him here!", Sherlock suddenly said and I perked my eyebrows even higher on my forehead.

"Don't want him here? Wasn't you all curious just recently? What has gotten into you?", I asked a bit shocked. I had a feeling of protection twisting around my stomach, I felt that I needed to protect Laufey from things that could hurt him and that I couldn't allow Sherlock to be this angry at him. He was practically a child in a man's body.

Sherlock sighed deeply and shook his head while drawing his hand over his face.

"All right, I guess the curiosity took it's hands over me. I... just need some rest I think.", Sherlock said and I felt my mouth going wide open. Sherlock _apologized_`? This was the first time he had ever apologized to me since he called me his friend.

"Okay then, go and rest. I will take care of the dishes.", I said with a shrug and looked at the lanky man as he went out of the room. I turned around to meet Laufey, the man was still frozen on his chair with his body huddled.

"Get up Laufey, help me with the dishes and I will show you something nice.", I said to the man and he quickly got up and helped me with the dishes.

* * *

Sherlock sank down on his bed. He didn't understand why he felt this stinging anger in his chest, why his stomach was twisting and why his mouth tasted like a rotten apple every time he thought of Laufey and John. John's ridiculously mother-behaviour around the dark haired man. Was this jealousness he was feeling? Was he jealous of a man that had only been in their apartment for a day? What was he feeling? He couldn't put a finger on it... Sherlock drew his hand through his hair while a deep sigh escaped his mouth. He needed to figure out where this shape shifting man had come from, he needed to figure it out so he could be alone with John again...

* * *

"Laufey, come here.", I said to the other man as we were standing by the stairs to the roof. The tall man walked up to me and I reached out my hand. Laufey grabbed it, his hand was wet with sweat and I grunted inaudible.

"What... kind of surprise is waiting up there?", Laufey asked and I smiled at him, drawing him close – so close that I could feel his distinct smell, he smelled like green apples and gold, if gold even could have a smell. My heart started beating faster.

_Why? _I asked myself inside my head.

"Uh...", I said sheepishly. "Yeah, um, you will see as soon as we get there.", I said softly and helped him up the stairs. We arrived at the roof and Laufey stared around him with a silly grin playing over his lips.

"Wow...", he said as he looked over the city of London. "It is beautiful.", he gasped and I put my hand on his left shoulder.

"Indeed it is. This place is called London.", I said and looked over the dazzling lights as well.

"London... London is a beautiful place...", Laufey said and I laughed.  
"It is.", I said with a smile. Laufey turned his emerald eyes to me, the lights of London reflecting and dancing around in them.

"If you find London beautiful, then look up, you'll see something even more beautiful up there.", I said and Laufey turned his pale face upwards. His already happy smile turned into something that I only can describe as blissful. He started smiling with his teeth showing and his eyes looked a little tear eyed.

"How is this beauty... even... able to exist?", he asked, staring at the twinkling stars.

"I don't know, they are just there millions and millions of miles away.", I said, didn't quite know what to answer. Laufey kept smiling like a baby on his first birthday and a couple of tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Laufey... Are you crying? I am sorry, I didn't mean to...", but my apology got interrupted by Laufey suddenly staring at me, his emerald eyes almost glowing and his wet cheeks glistening by the moonlight.

"I remember... I remember something...", he said with a confused look on his face. A small, worried wrinkle formed between his eyebrows.

"My brother... My brother is up there.", he said, his eyes getting teary again.

"Your brother? Oh I'm sorry for your loss Laufey.", I said, wanting to hug the man close to me.

"N-no... My brother... He is not dead, he is alive... And he is up there...", Laufey said, pointing at one particular star, the northern star.

"Do you remember anything else?", I asked, my heart starting to beat faster again, this time with excitement. Laufey shook his head.  
"No..."

"Okay... But it is good that you remember that you at least have a brother!", I said, smiling at him. Laufey replied my smile with a smile. I started to ponder if it would help Laufey's memory if he watched the stars at a closer range, then I would take him to the London eye tomorrow...

"Do you want to go back in?", I asked him.

"Yes, it is cold here.", Laufey said and we went back to our apartment.

I would definitely take him to London eye tomorrow with our without Sherlock's permission.


	5. Chapter 5

**Woho, another chapter! Earlier than I expected lol. I reused a crime scene from another Sherlock fanfiction I've written because I am a lazy ass and it fits with this story. Now you know. Awyeah. I hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

"John wake up, Lestrade just called and told me we need to go to him. Someone has been killed and he want us, or _me_ of course, to inspect it. So you've got to wake up.", Sherlock's deep baritone voice murmured close to my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the man looming over me, staring at me with light-green eyes. I sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes, Sherlock was still staring at me, his eyes completely focused at me.

"Could you... stop staring at me please? I've just woken up.", I grunted, continuing with rubbing my eyes. I heard Sherlock going out of the room and I sighed contently. I hated it when he stared at me like that, it always felt like he was staring into my soul. I didn't want to bare my soul to him.

"Can you prepare some tea?", I called to my flatmate and got a grunt to an answer. He was always _so _impatient, like a three year old going for the first time to the cinema. I stopped with rubbing my eyes when I had started to see black blobs dancing in front of my eyes. I was just about to get out of my bed when I heard something purring beside me. I turned my head towards the direction where the sound came from and saw a black cat lying beside me, he made the purring noise.

"Laufey?", I asked the cat and the animal blinked with it's green eyes. Indeed, it was Laufey. The cat suddenly got up from its place and jumped to my lap, walked around in a circle before slumping down on its stomach. I grinned slightly and started to caress it's soft fur. Laufey started to purr even louder and it looked like he was smiling.

"You like this, don't you...?", I whispered softly and scratched behind his left ear. "But... How come you're not a human?", I asked with a frown. Laufey mewed with his eyes looking softly at me.

"Ah of course, you can't talk when you're a cat. That's just logical.", I said, cursing my own stupidity. Laufey just gave me a happy cat smile and purred softly. "I guess you'll explain why when you're a human again.", I said, more to myself than to Laufey.

"John! Your tea is ready! We got to hurry!", I head Sherlock screaming downstairs and I sighed.

"I need to go Laufey, me and Sherlock are on a case, but I'll come home in a couple of hours. Are you hungry? Do you need something before I am going?", I asked the cat without thinking that he wouldn't be able to answer me. Laufey swung with his tail and stroke his soft, furry cheek against my stubby cheek.

"I will give you some food, cat food if that is all right? I've got no time left to cook food for you. And I'll leave you some catnip and... some toys? Is that okay?", I asked him and Laufey just stroke his tiny body against my face and purred.

"Okay okay.", I said with a laugh. "I get it, everything I say is okay.", I laughed and hugged the cat softly to my face. He was so soft and so warm. I had never felt like this about an animal before.

"John!", Sherlock screamed downstairs and I jerked. "I'm coming!", I replied and managed to get up from the bed and the warm kitty.

"I will come back soon, okay? And when I come home, I'll take you to another fun thing, okay?", I said to Laufey and the kitty just mewled sadly. It felt like my heart would wrench when I heard that sad mewl, but I forced myself to go downstairs to my waiting flatmate.

* * *

"That took _ridiculously_ long time.", Sherlock said sourly, he was standing at the kitchen table with a teapot and a spoon. He moved around the spoon inside the teapot, he had probably stuffed the tea with milk and sugar. I hated milk and sugar mixed with tea. It gave me the creeps.

"Sorry, I cuddled with the cat.", I excused myself, I filled my favourite cup with the disgusting sugar&milk-tasting tea while I looked for a bowl I could use for Laufey's food.

"Cuddled with the cat? You do know that he is part human part animal, right? So you're giving him, hmm how should I put this... You're giving him the wrong intentions when you're cuddling with him.", Sherlock snorted, staring at me.

"Wrong intentions?", I laughed. "What are you talking about Sherlock?", I asked and frowned. There! A perfect red bowl for Laufey to eat from. I grabbed it and took it out of the cupboard and put it on the kitchen table. Then, I went to another cupboard, opened it and took out the cat food Sherlock had bought yesterday, when we still believed Laufey was just a cat. I opened the bag with _'Missy Kissy Cat Delicious Foody Goody' _and poured the chicken-tasting cat food in the bowl.

"You're giving him love which he could interpret as you're interested in him.", Sherlock stated with a hint of jealousness in his voice.

_Jealousness? Sherlock is jealous?_, I thought teasingly. The thought of Sherlock being jealous at Laufey enjoyed me greatly.

"This is ridiculous Sherlock, why would I be in love with him? I met him yesterday and as I've stated many times before; I am not gay.", I said to him with a soft gaze.

Sherlock shrugged slightly, his forehead wore a small, worried wrinkle.

"Drink your tea and then we go.", he said shortly and went away to the hallway to put on his jacket, scarf and shoes.

I giggled to myself, put the cup to my lips and drank the warm drink calmly. Suddenly, I felt something soft stroke itself around my legs. I looked down and saw Laufey whirling around my legs.

"Hi there.", I said softly to him, put the cup on the table before leaning down to him and stroking his head.

"I put your bowl over there.", I said and pointed at the empty place beside the refrigerator. Laufey mewled before he strutted over to the bowl and stuffed himself with cat food.

"John, it has been thirty minutes, are you finished yet?!", I heard Sherlock growl impatiently from the hallway.

"See you later Laufey.", I said to the cat before leaving the apartment with Sherlock.

* * *

"I'm glad you arrived in time, this case is... the weirdest case I ever had.", Lestrade said with a frown and Sherlock looked at him closely.

"Lead me there." he said and Lestrade nodded. The men walked for about 10 minutes before arriving to the "real" crime scene.  
The first thing that I noticed was the overwhelming and putrid smell of blood and rotten flesh. I started to feel sick and I covered my nose with my arm sleeve to prevent myself from vomiting. Sherlock did the same but far more discreetly and with a handkerchief. For a moment he just stared at the ground. Before us, right on the ground laid a dead man beside a beheaded horse in a pool of blood and vomit. The horses head covered the man's head, so that it looked as though the man had a horse's head. Flies crawled in and out of the horses eyes and nose. John turned away from the horrifying image, Sherlock wrinkled his nose in disgust and looked away.

"I know... This is gross and disturbing but we need to solve what has happened.", Lestrade said with a thick voice and Sherlock looked at him.

"You need my help to solve a slaughter? I suggest you call someone else.", Sherlock snarled and shook his head in disagreement.

"I won't do this." he said and turned around to walk away, but I gripped his arm, stopping him.  
"No, Sherlock. Something terrible has happened to this horse and man, and in my opinion, I think we should try to focus and solve this, however gross it is.", I said. Lestrade was just standing and looking at us, unsure if he should stop Sherlock or not. Sherlock thought for a second and nodded.  
"Okay then." he said shortly and took out his magnifying glass out of his pocket. He knelt next to the man and looked closer at his body, then going over to the horse body and inspected it. I did the same and looked at the man's hands, seeing if they could tell a clue about what had happened but neither of the us could find anything. Lestrade was standing next to them and waiting anxiously.

"Are you finding anything?", he asked with a worried voice and Sherlock shook his curly head.  
"No. Nothing yet." he said. Sherlock looked at the horse body once again, putting on plastic gloves before touching the body. As soon as his hands touched the horse's fur, he felt like he had been electrocuted. A stinging pain exploded in his hands and he drew himself away from the horse, soiling his clothes with the vomit and blood from the dead bodies.

"Sherlock, you all right?", I asked my friend and he nodded.

"Yes, just a bit horrified.", he said slowly and I understood what he meant. This was the most horrifying case we had been at, ever.  
"Would you look at that!", Lestrade suddenly shouted. I turned around to look at whatever Lestrade was seeing and the sight horrified and got me excited at the same time.  
"Sherlock, John, come over here!", Lestrade shouted to us and we quickly went over to the DI Inspector.  
"Look, look at this mark!", he said and pointed at a large light-blue glowing mark on the ground. It looked like something from the old Viking era.  
"What is this?!", Lestrade said with awe, completely fascinated.  
"I have no idea Lestrade.", Sherlock said with a sigh and inspected the mark closer. "It is illuminating on its own... hmm... Vikings...", Sherlock murmured to himself and grabbed his phone from his pocket, he connected to the internet and googled something with the keywords 'Viking marks'. I went over to him and stood beside him.  
"Finding anything?", I asked, looking at the glowing screen. Lestrade was kneeling at the mark and touching it with his hands.  
"Not yet.", Sherlock replied shortly. Anderson came walking and stopped beside Lestrade.  
"Wow. That is cool.", he said. Sherlock rolled with his eyes to his reaction and continued to search on the internet.  
"The only thing I can find is that this mark indeed is from the Viking era, and that it was used as some kind of portal.", Sherlock said when he was finished with his internet surfing.

"Portal? I didn't know the Vikings could use magic.", Anderson said with a frown and pouted with his mouth while looking at Sherlock.

"Oh Anderson, just shut up.", Sherlock said to him. Anderson made a hurt face but he kept his mouth shut.

"But it is true Sherlock, Vikings couldn't use magic, could they?", Lestrade said confused.

"In every religion, every culture, there is always some mention of magic right? Of course there is mention of usage of magic in Viking lore as well. And indeed, they used portals to get their way around the nine realms – if you, of course, believe that kind of stuff.", Sherlock clarified while looking at us mortal humans.

"Okay, so you are telling me that the Vikings used magic and portals, and that a Viking killed these people, or uh, man and horse?", Lestrade asked and looked at the dead victims.

"It depends on what you believe, but I don't think a Viking killed these victims. First off; Vikings doesn't exist anymore and why would a Viking kill a man and a horse out of nowhere?", Sherlock said and Lestrade nodded and scratched his chin.

"I see... Well you are right.", Lestrade said after a while. I just stared at them and then at the mark. It glowed mysteriously and then suddenly it just stopped, just like that. The glowing marks went black.

"W-what happened?", Anderson asked with shock.

"I don't know. It stopped glowing.", Lestrade said.

"Well then... Call some archaeologist or something similar, I am going home.", Sherlock said, his voice tired. I looked at him. He never gave up about a case, then why did he give up on this one? This special case, which had so much potential to be something entirely new discovery about an entirely new species of species and magic?

"Why? We are on the verge of discovering something new!", Lestrade said to Sherlock, but the taller man shook his head.

"Call me tomorrow, I need some sleep.", he said and with one step, he got out of the case. I hurried after him but I didn't say anything to him. I figured I should just leave him be.

* * *

"So... Do you really believe magic exist?", I asked to Sherlock when we were sitting in a cab on our way home.

"Yes. Why not? If a shapeshifting cat exist, then why wouldn't magic exist?", Sherlock said slowly.

"Ah. That is right. But come on... Vikings? How on earth can Vikings be revived?", I asked, doubting the thought.

"How on earth do shapeshifting cats exist?", Sherlock said and grinned at me.

"Well... That is right too.", I said and scratched my nose, I felt a bit embarrassed.

"But still, I still can't believe that Vikings are revived and that magic and teleporting portals exist... It is just too much.", I said.

"Hmm... Maybe it is unbelievable right now, but if you think about it, this have some sort of connection to Laufey back home.", Sherlock said and turned away from me. He wanted to be alone.

_Well... That is right... If I show Laufey the mark, maybe he will remember something __more..._, I thought and looked out of the window.

* * *

"John, oh John, I missed you so much!", was the first thing I heard when I came into 221B. Laufey came running with his long legs and tall body and completely attack-hugged me down to the floor. He pushed my face to his lean neck and whined and did different sounds that God knows what they meant.

"Oh eh Laufey...", I said, my face going a little hotter when I felt his soft skin against mine.

"I thought you would never come back!", Laufey whined and hugged me tighter, I almost couldn't breathe. Sherlock made his way over us and into the kitchen.

"What happened here? It is a complete mess!", Sherlock growled from the kitchen. Laufey let me go and I hurried to the kitchen. Indeed, it was a mess. Furniture were thrown all over the place, there were scratch-marks on every piece of wood, food were thrown out of the fridge, the curtains in the windows were torn to pieces...

"I missed you so much I panicked...", Laufey said quietly. Sherlock gave him a 'I will kill you stare' and Laufey fled in under the sofa. He pressed his too big body under the sofa and stayed there, shivering like a scared rabbit.

"I guess we will just have to clean this up.", I said with a shrug and then a sigh.

"I think the cat should do that.", Sherlock snorted, he sunk down in his armchair with his gaze fixed at me.

"Why? He is dead scared and he did it just out of instinct. Don't be mean Sherlock.", I sighed and started to clean the kitchen.

"If I was the culprit, you'd have forced me to clean this.", Sherlock snorted with a even sourer voice.

"Ha-ha. Funny Sherlock. You would never do this.", I laughed and Sherlock snorted once again.

"Why wouldn't I? You do not know much about me.", he said and I just shook my head.

"Stop now.", I said and he got quiet, but he still didn't help me to clean up. After a couple of hours, I was finally finished with the cleaning and had just made some tea when Laufey finally crept out of his hiding and up in my lap.

"Oh, Laufey...", I said softly when the man curled together in my lap. He was too big to fit in my lap and _too _big for the both of us to have room in the couch.

"I'm sorry for destroying the kitchen...", he said, his voice filled of guilt.

"It is all right, you didn't mean it.", I said and patted his head. "You are... a bit too big to sit like this.", I said a couple of minutes later and Laufey jumped up.

"Sorry.", he said and hurried his way to the floor and placed himself there instead.  
"Laufey, you can sit in the couch next to Sherlock if you want to.", I said to him and he shook his head.

"No, I don't want to.", he said with a pout and I sighed.

"Sherlock, let him sit beside you.", I said to Sherlock but the older man shook his head.

"No.", he said with a wrinkled nose. He looked exactly like a five year old.

I sighed and shook my head at the sight of the two full-grown men acting like children. How would I be able to cope with the both of them?

Later on the evening, Sherlock ordered some china-food from the Chinese man with the good door handle. We ate and then the consulting detective went to bed. By then, I sat in the sofa with Laufey beside me. When Sherlock had went away to his bedroom, Laufey sneaked his head on top of my lap and stayed there, looking at me with big, green eyes.

"Weren't you going to take me to the London eye today?", he asked a bit disappointed.

"Oh yes, I know! Though I got some hindrance on the way. You see, we were on this very disturbing case today and we found something I think you would recognize.", I said softly while drawing my fingers through his black, long hair.

"What kind of thing?", Laufey asked while chewing on some cat food, like it was Friday night and he was eating crisps like any other ordinary Englishman.

"A Viking thing. If I got time, I will take you to the London eye and the Viking thing tomorrow, okay? Though I can't promise anything.", I said and Laufey nodded slightly.

"It sounds good.", he said with a smile and I smiled as well.  
"Good. Now, let's go to bed, shall we?", I asked.

"Okay then... Though I had a nice time being here with you.", Laufey said, looking a bit sad.

"Oh, well, uh, let's do this for another minutes then.", I said. I couldn't resist him when he was looking like that. I continued with fondling his hair and all of a sudden, the man was sleeping softly with his head on my lap. I almost squealed at the sight of his cute face sleeping and I felt the urge to kiss his forehead, but I didn't. It didn't fit the situation so I let it be. I let him sleep on my lap for a while before I carefully put his head down on the sofa and moved my way upstairs, but before I did so, I put a blanket over him, then I went to sleep in my own bed, thinking about what we were going to do tomorrow.


End file.
